


Mars

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [5]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, cosmic pilots au, it makes him horny, non-humans au, xiao zhan with horns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Жань ненавидит Марс. За пыльные бури и этот трактир в том числе. За вечное коричневое небо, будто земные сумерки не прекращаются, за пыль и песок, забивающиеся в двигатель джета, за задания Хайкуаня. Почему-то именно на Марсе у него самые ублюдские просьбы.





	Mars

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxTMweek #dayfive #np Taemin - Mars
> 
> я писала это исключительно ради рогатого Жаня, тут нет сюжета и смысла, только рога и сомнительного качества порнушка. поймите меня, i'm HORNY for horns  
подписывайтесь на канал! https://t.me/masterminister там сомнительного качества посты

Пыльная буря настигает его на подлёте к трактиру. Он едва успевает втиснуться на своём джете на парковку (индикатор пищит и загорается оранжевым), как металлические массивные двери опускаются, а по тесному помещению разносится сирена. Жань зажимает уши руками. Даже внутри кабины слышно этот вой, оповещающий об опасности и неотвратимой ночевке в этой забегаловке.  
От трактира там одно название. Пиво разбавленное чёрт пойми чем, стряпня чаще всего несъедобная и чёрт пойми из чего приготовленная, и кровати, твёрдые настолько, что Жань предпочитает спать в своём джете. Места меньше, зато удобнее. За свою жизнь он спал на камнях мягче, чем эти матрасы, завезённые, видимо, ещё первыми колонизаторами. 

Жань не планировал задерживаться. Ему надо было забрать у доверенного Хайкуаня конверт и свалить ко всем чертям с этой планеты. Но пыльные бури непредсказуемые твари, поэтому Жань вынужден болтаться в общем зале трактира, глазами выискивая нахальную морду и тёмно-красный плащ. Хайкуань передал только такие детали о своём доверенном. Жань надеется, что сейчас им обоим икается так, что жить не хочется. Потому что в бурю, когда песок поднимается до тёмных небес, всё становится темно-красным, бурым, терракотовым и коричневым. И потому что у каждого второго в этой забегаловке нахальная морда.  
Жань садится за столик, который протирали, наверное, пять солов назад, заказывает желтую бурду, называемую здесь чаем, и ждёт. Может, доверенному Хайкуань дал более четкое описание Жаня.

Жань ненавидит Марс. За пыльные бури и этот трактир в том числе. За вечное коричневое небо, будто земные сумерки не прекращаются, за пыль и песок, забивающиеся в двигатель джета, за задания Хайкуаня. Почему-то именно на Марсе у него самые ублюдские просьбы. Один раз надо было забрать у браконьера плутонианского крестокрыла, чтобы передать заповеднику на Юпитере. Сделка происходила на Марсе, и этот чертов крестокрыл чуть не сдох на руках у браконьера, закашлявшись. В другой раз надо было под покровом ледяной, непроглядной ночи вывезти из здания консульства сына наркобарона, чтобы доставить его на Харон, самую далекую тюрьму для землян. Тогда Жаня подстрелили в бок и до Харона он летел на автопилоте, не сводя глаз и ствола с барыги. На чём держался трое суток, чёрт знает, но задание выполнил и тут же потерял сознание.

В этот раз задание не легче. Найти доверенного, забрать конверт и тайно перевезти на Землю. Что там в конверте, Жань предусмотрительно не спрашивал. Не его ума дело, очередные политические интриги или громкий компромат, или чертежи да графики какого-нибудь засекреченного объекта. Жаню плевать, дайте ему денег, четко обрисуйте миссию и ждите результатов. Почему, зачем, с какой целью — это его не интересует, спасибо, наелся уже говна. 

Первую ночь Жань ночует в джете. Так поступает он один, и ни капли не сожалеет, потому что кто-то из кларионцев устроил драку за последнее спальное место. Жань драки терпеть не может, ни смотреть на них, ни участвовать. Он включает обогрев кабины, запускает проигрыватель и в тишине смотрит фильм за фильмом, надеясь, что так часы пролетят быстрее. Смешная надежда, ведь вместе с летной погодой буря забирает ощущение времени. Жань засыпает с большим трудом.

На второй день он выбирается в общий зал только чтобы размять ноги и выпить. Его джет не предназначен для проживания, в него нужно только запрыгнуть и улететь. Он не предполагает длительных стоянок и ночевок, поэтому к вечеру у Жаня затекает буквально всё.  
Он вновь скользит взглядом по посетителям, надеясь отыскать доверенного Хайкуаня. За день он раз пять перечитал описание и понятнее оно не становилось. Запрашивать подробностей не имеет смысла, связи никакой из-за бури. Нахальная морда, тёмно-красный плащ. Нахальная морда — каждый второй в этом зале. Тёмно-красный плащ не видно, никто уже не сидит в верхней одежде. Жарко и душно, Жань тоже снял свою куртку и оставил в джете. Не лучшая идея, понимает он, когда к нему подваливает нетрезвый нептунец в униформе Харона.  
— Не нравишься ты мне, синий. — У нептунца заплетается язык, но это выглядит ещё более угрожающе. — Сидишь тут, высматриваешь, что-то вынюхиваешь. На федералов работаешь?  
— На кого хочу, на того и работаю, — Жань не поворачивает головы в сторону нептунца. — Отвали и цел останешься.  
— Смотрите-ка, крутого из себя строит, — нептунец обращается к обступившим их посетителям, ожидающим драки. — Да и рога у тебя не свои, небось, нацепил, чтобы сойти за плутонианца! Давай их сюда, мы резво отклеим!  
Жань отбивает руку нептунца, всё так же не глядя. Закатывает глаза и поднимается с места.  
— Хозяин, сдачи не надо, — он бросает пару монет бармену и обходит нептунца. Тот ещё тянется схватить его за рога, но роста недостаточно.

Почему ещё Жань ненавидит Марс — без драк никогда не обходится. Особенно во время пыльных бурь. Заприте в одном помещении пилотов, механиков, мелких ворюг и прочих скрывающихся от закона и драки не избежать. Им становится скучно, а разговаривать и пить больше не хочется. Ни один из визоров не показывает, а артисты, время от времени выступающие в трактирах, не рискуют выходить на импровизированную сцену. Зачем, если уважаемым гостям надоест через сол и они начнут требовать каких-то новых номеров.  
Драки начинаются по самым идиотским причинам, как это обычно и происходит. К Жаню чаще всего цепляются из-за его внешности. Полукровки плутонианцев редкость, а уж потомство плутонианцев и людей и вовсе не доживает до его возраста. Жань исключение из правил, хотя бы потому, что на человека он похож больше. Да, он выше человека, да, кожа у него синее, и за землянина его никак не принять, даже издалека. В частности, из-за рогов, щедро подаренных генами родителя. Но в отличие от родительских, у Жаня они короткие, вздернутые вверх, блестящие и чёрные. Волосы, длинные, блестящие, больше похожие на тонкие стебли, Жань собирает в тугой хвост и завязывает пучком, так что они не сильно привлекают внимание. Чего у него нет от плутонианцев, так это буйства берсерков, четырёхпалых ног и наростов на плечах. 

— Эй, слышь, ты куда это намылился! — нептунец явно не собирается отступать, угрюмо думает про себя Жань. И уже готовится отразить удар — рука у него не по-человечески сильная — как юркая фигурка оказывается между ним и задирой. Двумя движениями — быстрыми и едва уловимыми — он отправляет нептунца в полёт. Тот падает спиной на стол, скатывается и больше не поднимается.  
— Чёрт, это Ван Ибо, — доносится шёпот из толпы. — С ним лучше не связываться.  
— Кто?  
— Вчера за штурвал сел? Ван Ибо, этот сумасшедший с Венеры. Гоняет так же быстро, как дерётся.  
— Не знал, что он тоже здесь.

Толпа расходится, а Ван Ибо продолжает стоять спиной к Жаню. Едва ли не вдвое ниже, в черном шарфе, намотанном раз пять, в идиотских гоглах, кожаных перчатках, высоких сапогах и широких штанах, он не производит впечатления сумасшедшего. Жань не новичок в полётах, но он ничего не слышал о Ван Ибо. Может, потому что ему было плевать на любые новости и разговоры. Спросите у него, какая из планет сейчас председательствует в совете федерации, и он бы не ответил, потому что не следит и не знает.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Жань и собирается уходить.  
— Да пожалуйста, — Ван Ибо оборачивается и убирает за ухо выбившуюся прядь. На мгновение сердце Жаня пропускает удар. К чему бы это? — Не хочешь угостить в благодарность?  
— Нет, — честно отвечает Жань. — Я бы и сам справился.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбка Ван Ибо ужасна по всем параметрам. Она одновременно чарует и пугает. — Но я настаиваю.  
Он берёт Жаня за руку, и Жань не заметил, когда тот стянул перчатки. Но его прошибает будто от удара током, и ноги сами несут его в сторону освободившегося стола. 

Чёрт бы побрал эту Венеру и её народ, думает Жань, глядя, как Ван Ибо заказывает напитки и какую-то похлебку. Одним касанием они способны подчинить своей воле любого, кто слабее их хоть немного. Будь Жань чистокровным плутонианцем, Ван Ибо ни за что бы не подчинил его. В такие моменты Жань немного жалеет, что его родители решили встретиться и завести ребенка.  
— Не смотри ты зверем, — Ван Ибо ухмыляется и разматывает шарф. Слой за слоем он оголяет свою шею и плечи. У Жаня перехватывает дыхание. К чёрту Венеру и её народ, думает он снова, к черту их плавные линии тел и ароматы кожи. Специально ли Ван Ибо это делает или он со всеми такой, Жань не знает, и узнавать как-то не горит желанием.

Но за несколько часов общения с Ибо он узнает, что: а) Ибо гоняет на всех нелегальных гонках, какие может найти, б) сам собирает себе болиды, чтобы разбить их в хлам к финишу, в) подрабатывает, как и Жань, курьером. У Ибо, в отличие от Жаня, два постоянных куратора, к которым он обращается, когда у него выдаётся окно между перевозками и гонками. У Жаня всего один, и тот Хайкуань, будь он неладен. Ибо смеётся, когда слышит это.  
И черт пойми, списывать всё на то, что Ибо с Венеры, или принять, что некоторым дано быть красивыми и завораживающими с рождения. Жань не может отрицать, что его тянет поговорить ещё, провести ещё немного времени с Ибо. Но Ибо уходит, пообещав, что завтра будет ждать у этого же стола. Жань уходит спать в джет, и его не отпускает ощущение чужой руки на своей, кажется, до сих пор покалывает и жжёт там, где Ибо коснулся его.  
Чтоб провалился этот Ибо с Венеры, этот Марс с его бурями и сам Жань, с остервенением тянущий молнию на штанах вниз.

Ибо и правда ждёт на следующий день. Жаню было бы стыдно смотреть на него после вчерашнего своего перфоманса в кресле пилота, не улыбайся Ибо так нахально. Жань даже думает, что Ибо догадывается, чем Жань занимался перед сном, и это ни капли не располагает к разговору. Но Ибо садится за стол, жестом приглашает Жаня сесть — и Жань со вздохом сдаётся. 

Если кто-то и затевает драку от скуки, они не обращают внимания. Они снова говорят, теперь об отвлеченных вещах, вроде любимых передач по визору, или фильмов, или сериалов. Жань больше слушает, чем говорит, потому что сам он ничего не запоминает и не забивает себе мозги.  
— А ты, я смотрю, любишь свою работу, — Ибо делает большой глоток местного пойла и не морщится. — Ни одну тему не поддерживаешь так, как рабочие моменты.  
Пошёл четвертый сол ожидания, биологические часы Жаня подсказывают, что сейчас вечер и скоро ему отчаливать спать. Но Ибо сидит напротив, задаёт вопросы, и иногда приподнимает бровь в ответ, а у Жаня поднимается кое-что другое, и это очень тупо и странно. Вроде проблем никогда не было с долгим воздержанием, Жань привычный к своей руке, но с Ибо что-то не так. Кроме того, что он с чёртовой планеты, на которой каждый рождён, чтобы быть привлекательным. 

— Скорее, меня больше ничего не интересует, — Жань пожимает плечами.  
— Вообще ничего? — О нет, Ибо приподнимает бровь, и Жаню приходится сжать сильнее кулак, чтобы ногти впились в ладонь и привели его в чувство.  
— За редким исключением, — нехотя признается Жань.  
— Например? — Улыбка Ибо становится совсем невыносимой. В ней всё — превосходство, самодовольство и наглость.  
— Например, сейчас меня интересует, как заткнуть чрезмерно любопытного и болтливого парня.  
— О, я тебе покажу, — глаза Ибо блестят то ли от резко вспыхнувшей лампочки — буря понемногу стихает, идёт проверка энергосетей — то ли от какого-то безумства. Он перегибается через стол, оказывается слишком близко, Жань не успевает среагировать, и шепчет на ухо: — Ты знал, что мои руки не хуже афродизиака?  
Всё существо Жаня отзывается на эти слова, мурашками пробежавшие по позвоночнику. Жаня поднимает взгляд на Ибо, и тот улыбается так, будто уже знает, что будет дальше.

Жань идет за ним в его комнату. Его уже не смущает каменная кровать, он бывал и в худших условиях. Да и какая разница, мягкая кровать или нет, если тело горит от прикосновений Ибо. Перчатки Ибо снял ещё в коридоре, когда Жань, не дойдя пары метров до двери, прижал его к стене, подсадил под бедра и поцеловал. Ибо отвечает со всей страстью, что скрывает его маленькое тело. Когда его разгоряченные ладони скользят Жаню по шее, того снова будто прошибает током. Ибо смеётся между поцелуями и бьёт по плечу, мол, не здесь, рогатый, комната там. 

Ибо распускает волосы Жаня, пока Жань стаскивает с него сапоги. И присвистывает, когда Жань поднимает голову на него.  
— Кто же знал, что ты такой красивый.  
Жань фыркает и одним движением снимает с Ибо штаны вместе с бельем. Ибо смеётся.  
— Это в тебе говорит опыт или нетерпение?  
Жань не отвечает, но перехватывает руки Ибо, перевязывает своими волосами и заводит ему за голову. Задирает его майку и скатывает под подбородком. Вылизывает плавные линии плеч, что так манили с первой секунды, целует за ухом и глубоко вдыхает аромат его кожи. Как он и думал, этот пряный запах сводит его с ума. Ибо ахает и громко выдыхает почти на каждое движение Жаня. А тот спускается ниже, ниже, и не оставляет ни одного сантиметра на теле Ибо без внимания. Живот Ибо дрожит и вжимается, когда Жань языком скользит вниз к паху. И тогда Ибо замирает и поднимает голову, чтобы видеть, как Жань, сверкнув глазами, берёт у него в рот. Жань не сводит тяжёлого взгляда с Ибо, и Ибо не подводит, не отворачивается. Жань поддерживает его бедра, не давая ни свести, ни развести ноги шире. Ибо стонет громко, бесстыдно, не заботясь о тех, кто слышит их за стенкой. Жань же дразнит. То возьмёт глубоко, то почти выпустит, касаясь только губами. Больше всего ему сейчас хочется видеть, как красивое и нахальное лицо Ван Ибо исказится, умоляя наконец перестать. А Жань знает, что тот будет умолять. Руки у Ибо может и полны афродизиака, но и у Жаня есть секретное оружие в виде длинного языка с острым кончиком.  
Ибо не стесняется просить “ещё” или “быстрее” или “вот так!”. И без капли стыда он умоляет дать ему уже кончить, когда Жань отпускает его и проводит по головке кончиком языка. Жань улыбается, когда заглатывает его целиком — Ибо этого хватает, чтобы выгнуться дугой, задрожать и упасть на кровать, мелко подрагивая пальцами.

Жань развязывает его руки, и Ибо, ещё не до конца отдышавшийся, укладывает его на спину. Раздевает быстро, Жань не успевает следить за его движениями. Кажется, он моргает два раза — и его одежда уже на полу. Ибо усаживается на Жаня сверху, устраивает руки по обеим сторонам от головы и целует. Жань мычит от удовольствия и нетерпения, хватается за талию Ибо и сжимает так, что остаются синяки.  
— Осторожнее, рогатый, — Ибо лижет его губы и одну руку опускает Жаню на грудь. А второй — вот же черт! — обхватывает левый рог. Жань закатывает глаза от ощущений, а Ибо, посмеиваясь, ведёт вверх и вниз. Жань сжимает талию Ибо, спускается на бедра, хватается за них, а когда его руки скидывают, сминает в кулаках простынь.  
— Замечательно, — выдыхает Ибо в губы Жаню. — Кто же знал, что ты такой чувствительный здесь.  
Одной рукой Ибо наглаживает по очереди рога, второй — рисует широкие круги на груди, и Жаню этого достаточно, чтобы всё тело горело от возбуждения и желания. Но хватает только горячего дыхания, обдавшего головку члена, чтобы Жань зарычал, и, запустив пальцы в волосы Ибо, кончил. Ибо стонет, когда Жань тянет его за волосы и в сторону, чтобы на лицо ничего не попало. Жань тянет снова, но уже ближе к себе. Ибо усмехается ему в губы.

После Жань уже не соображает и не помнит, что за чем, кто и как. Всё сливается в одну погоню за наслаждением, и Жань впервые не жалеет, что поддался, пошёл на поводу у своего тела.

Утро встречает его ясным небом, конвертом у подушки и пропавшим без следа Ибо. Жань не удивляется, он не питал никаких надежд. Что удивляет больше, так это пропавший джет и записка на его месте. Клочок бумаги (как старомодно) белеет на тёмном полу и Жань думает, что знает, что там написано.

_“В следующий раз лучше следи за пусковыми ключами, рогатый. И поблагодари Хайкуаня за меня”._  
Жань от души пинает стену, сжимая в руках записку. Конверт надежно спрятан во внутренний карман куртки, и Жань никогда не хотел послать к чёрту задание и Хайкуаня так сильно, как сейчас. Он без джета ни за что не выберется с этой планеты. Чёрт бы побрал этого Хайкуаня, этого Ван Ибо, Марс этот поганый и конверт!  
Жань пинает стену ещё раз — и ему на голову падают мелкие пусковые ключи, видимо, висевшие где-то на уровне третьей парковки.  
Жань догадывается, чьи они, и обещает себе надрать зад владельцу темно-зеленого болида, пиликнувшего в ответ на команду “зажигание”. И не только надрать, но эти мысли Жань отгоняет. Не сейчас, потом, всё потом. 

Жань улетает с Марса как можно скорее. Ему нужно завершить задание и выследить свой джет с (наверняка) усмехающимся Ван Ибо на борту. 

Пусть только попадётся ему в руки этот Ван Ибо! Жань улыбается одной только мысли о том, что он может с ним сделать. Пусть только попадётся, и Марс покажется ему сказкой. Будь он неладен.


End file.
